The invention relates to a construction element for heat insulation between two construction parts, in particular between a building part and a protruding exterior part, comprising an insulating body to be arranged between the two construction parts, having reinforcement elements that can be connected to both construction parts, with at least shear force rods being provided as reinforcement elements, which essentially extend in a sloped manner inside the insulation body in vertical planes parallel in reference to one another, and which, in order to connect to the two construction parts, are bent in the upper section allocated to the supporting construction part and the lower section allocated to the supported construction part such that they protrude horizontally at different heights from the insulating body in the above-mentioned vertical planes.
Such embodiments of construction elements for heat insulation have been used for a long time and are usually provided for this purpose with an 8 cm thick insulating body, which separates protruding exterior parts, such as e.g., balconies from building parts as well as, in particular, ceilings, with said approximately 8 cm thick insulating body being equivalent to the thickness of the previously common exterior insulation usually to be mounted to housing walls. However, in recent years the thickness of exterior insulation has continuously increased as a result of regulations for energy conservation, and now energy conserving houses have a thickness of insulation material amounting to approx. 20 cm. It is apparent that the construction elements known for heat insulation with only an 8 cm thick body of insulation material does not meet the requirements of energy conserving houses, which results in either protruding exterior parts, such as particularly balconies, being omitted entirely or compromising the heat insulation in the area of protruding exterior parts being intentionally accepted.